


Odi et Amo

by altocello



Series: Outlander Portraits [7]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I draw the incomparable Tobias Menzies as Frank Randall in the Starz adaptation of Outlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odi et Amo

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth in my Outlander portrait series. How to encapsulate the enigma that is Frank Randall in a title? Words that came to mind when trying to get at the heart of his relationship with Claire and Jamie included: bittersweet, revenge, love, obligation, fidelity, betrayal, enigma, and redoubt (he is, for good or ill, Claire's fallback position). With all of that in mind I went digging into Latin love poems, thinking that a title in Latin would be fitting for a scholar such as Frank. And, lo! I found not only our famous, "Da Mi Basia Mille" poem by Catullus, but also this gem:  
> 
>
>> **Catullus LXXXV**  
>  Odi et amo. quare id faciam, fortasse requiris?  
> nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior. 
>> 
>> I hate and I love. How can I do that, you might ask me perhaps?  
> I do not know. But that's what I feel and this is torture. 
> 
>   
> And that, right there. That's Frank.
> 
> Drawn in GIMP on a Mac with a digital drawing tablet.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made. Do not repost without my explicit permission.

  
[ ](http://orig14.deviantart.net/08a1/f/2016/136/0/9/odi_et_amo_by_altocello-da2r8yu.jpg)

Also on:

[LJ](http://altocello.livejournal.com/42763.html) | [Tumblr](http://artocello.tumblr.com/post/144435809839/odi-et-amo-in-which-i-draw-the-incomparable) | [DA](http://altocello.deviantart.com/art/Odi-et-Amo-609292326)  


**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Amphigoury and Alby_Mangroves for the beta help, and to Jelazakazone, Rocknvaughn, and Gwyntastic for cheering me on!


End file.
